


Scars to Your Beauty

by otaku_0815



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Police, hot damn, i blame discord, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku_0815/pseuds/otaku_0815
Summary: The engine of her Satomobile was roaring while she drove down the streets of Republic City. Lin had just left her favorite restaurant called “the Golden Duck”. It was a small and very hidden place in a side alley but the food always tasted amazing. The owner gives her a small discount for being such a great police officer, how can you say no to that?
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106
Collections: Kyalin





	Scars to Your Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at that, another short Kyalin fic  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Go check out my Avatar themed server on discord! https://discord.gg/WGfgUXC

The engine of her Satomobile was roaring while she drove down the streets of Republic City. Lin had just left her favorite restaurant called _“the Golden Duck”_ . It was a small and very hidden place in a side alley but the food always tasted amazing. The owner gives her a small discount for being such a great police officer, how can you say no to that?  
  
The young officer was driving through the streets of the enormous booming city, she knew by heart. Her thoughts rested on the conversation she had earlier that day with her little sister Suyin. _She should stay away from those people… What if she gets hurt? I’m only worried about her._ Lin’s emerald eyes were fixed on the road in front of her; her mind, on the other hand, wasn’t.  
  
_Su is still so young, she doesn’t understand what could happen to her or her so-called friends…_ The metalbender got pulled out of her own thoughts by a sudden deep male voice calling over the police radio.

  
“Calling all units. Robbery reported on the corner of Fifth and Harbor. Suspect’s vehicle headed south on How Boulevard. Units responding, identify!”

Lin grabbed the microphone as fast as she could and slightly pressed the golden button, which allowed her to speak. “Unit 3 responding!” Within a second she noticed the vehicle they were looking for. The officer turned on the red and blue lights of her police car, took a very sharp 180-degree turn and started to follow the getaway car as fast as she could. 

The shrill siren rang through the streets, people jumping to the sidewalks and out of the way of the two cars chasing each other. Squeaking tires and furious screaming filled the pedestrians’ ears, benders and non-benders watched the scene in a daze.

Many sharp turns and failed overtaking later, Lin managed to get close enough to the getaway car to reach it with the metal cords of her police uniform. She leaned slightly out of her Satomobile, her body going into a quick but well-known motion. The young officer snapped the left tire of the car in front of her, with a loud crash it hit a building to the side of the road.  
  
The other driver lost control of their car. It hit a nearby shop with a loud crash. Two young men jumped out of the now wrecked vehicle, trying to get away as fast as they could. The young officer was faster than them, bending her metal wires, which wrapped around their legs and made them fall to the ground.  
  
Lin’s eyes widened after she heard a small familiar voice behind her. _No. It can’t be!_ She turned around slowly and saw her younger sister, Suyin Beifong, climb out of the getaway car, which the officer just stopped. 

_What was she thinking?! She could have gotten hurt or worse, she could have died in that crash!_

  
  
  


“So you are robbing stores with the Terra Triad now?”, Lin snapped at her half-sister. She was angry, mad. The smirk on Suyin’s lips made the young officer even more furious. 

“I didn’t steal anything, I just drove the car!”, explained the young earth bender, “I owed my friends a favor, it’s not a big deal.” Su shrugged, not thinking about the consequences of her actions. She never thinks about them. After yet another growl of her older sister, the young Beifong turned around to leave, the devilish smirk still resting on her face.  
  
Lin never took her eyes off her sister and shouted “I am not letting you get away with this!” The two young men still laying on the street watched them in awe, pedestrians standing still on the sidewalk, eyes focused on the scene in front of them.  
  
After another playful remark of Suyin, Lin had enough. The police officer moved her arm as fast as she could, snapping the tire at the person in front of her. The metal wrapped around the girl’s arm, stopping her dead in her tracks. A quick move and Suyin cut the cable around her arm with one of the knives she kept in her sleeves.  
  
Lin Beifong's eyes got wide as the metal snapped back at her. She tried to shield her face but within a second she felt a strong pain run through her face and down her spine.

**xxXxxXxx**

“I can’t believe Su did that…”  
  
A bright blue glow was seen from underneath the wooden framed glass door. Lin was sitting on the bed of the first aid room inside of the police department, cheeks slightly flushed.  
  
“I’m sure she never meant to hurt you, Lin.”, sighed the beautiful waterbender beside her.  
Lin looked down at her hands, Kya had cleaned them from all the blood. The wound on her face was deep, three clean cuts going from her right cheek down to her jawline. It had hurt, but thanks to her girlfriend’s bending, most of it got healed and the bleeding finally stopped.  
Lin probably left a track of blood on the street while finding her way back to the department.  
  
“Tomorrow we will do another session, but it will be a scar… The wound was deep and I know some say waterbending is like magic, but I sadly can’t heal it completely”, Kya looked at her with a sad face. 

“I know, you did your best and I’m glad to have you” Lin turned her face, the blush now very well visible on her face.  
  
The young healer prepared some bandaid, putting a smelly, sticky cream on the piece of clothing. She hummed a sweet melody, the officer knows the melody well. The song could often be heard while Kya is cooking for the two of them.  
“You know, I bet the scar will look really badass. People will be all scared, you could tell them epic stories on how you got it”, a chuckle escaped the older woman’s lips.

  
  


She tried to imitate the earthbender’s voice:” I fought 5, no, 10 polar-bear-dogs! With my bare hands! One bigger than the other, with teeth as big as my hands! And one gave me this!” Kya roared, taking an epic fighting stance which probably should have been an earthbending pose.  
Lin couldn’t help but smile. _This might not be such a bad idea, making up stories._ She might not look or seem like it, but the police officer actually enjoys messing with noisy reporters or simply people that got too close and start asking personal questions.

“Only ten? I would be able to take 20 of those without getting a scratch”, a sneaky grin spread on Lin’s lips. This made the doctor chuckle, she knows that Lin is a strong woman and she had no doubt that her Lin would be able to fight all of them, if she gets mad enough that is.  
  
“Did you write the report yet? What do you think Toph is gonna say when she hears about Suyin and the Terra Triad, I mean, the daughter of the Chief driving the getaway car and helping one of the most wanted gangs. That’s gonna be a giant headline” Kya tapped her chin, thinking. Suyin will be in trouble, at some point their mother will find out, sooner or later.  
  
“She never gets any kind of punishment, no matter what Su does. Mom never wants to risk anything slipping through to the press.” A growl escaped Lin’s lips. “But not this time, she can’t just let this go. Suyin could have hurt if not even killed someone! And also… this!” The officer pointed at the yellowish bandaid on her cheek, visibly angry and her voice raised. Kya sighed, a sad look on her face. She tried her best but both of them know that scar will stay for the rest of the metalbenders life.  
  


The young waterbender sat down next to her girlfriend, they have been dating for quite some time now. For the sake of Lin’s job they only told their families for now. Kya laid her tanned legs on the other woman’s lap, sitting close to her side. The metalbender simply wore her usual sloppy police shirt and jogging pants which the officers wear underneath their heavy armors. Kya’s head rested on Lin’s shoulder.  
  


The pleasant silence between the two benders got disturbed by a loud knock on the glass door. Kya jumped startled, eyes open wide. She moved away from Lin quickly and answered the officer on the other side to come on in.  
“The chief wants to speak with you in her office.”, informed the grumpy policeman Lin.  
_Oh great… Speaking of the devil._ Lin knows it’s never a good sign when her mother sends someone else to get her to the chief’s office.  
  
“I will be there once the doctor tells me I am free to go, thank you.” She looked up at her colleague and nodded slightly towards him. Without another word, the older man left the two of them alone. Kya sat back down, smiling at her partner.

  
“Don’t worry too much, I bet it’s nothing serious.” The waterbender placed a hand under Lin’s chin, softly kissing her left cheek. This made the earthbender blush bright red, the warmth spreading over her face down her neck. She looked away, hands resting on her lap, she could feel her fingers shaking. No matter how often Kya kissed her, she always ends up being a nervous mess.

  
  
“Now go and face the first of your 20 polar-bear-dogs. You’ve got this babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> https://41.media.tumblr.com/d3dcee7bc31942ab328f0b635d5a134e/tumblr_inline_ntd9d5xYNp1qcx1cb_540.jpg
> 
> And a special Thanks to my beta reader regie027 for helping me with this fic. Couldn't do it without you!  
> Go check out her stories!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027


End file.
